


Strange first meeting

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Otabek takes care of him, Yuri gets motion sick, bike ride, emeto, eyes of a soldier, hero of Kazakhstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Yuri gets motion sick at his first meeting with Otabek, but the guy doesn't seem to mind it...what a weird guy.





	Strange first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^ I wrote this fic to answer an ask from my tumblr blog (yoisickfics, if you wanna check it). I hope you'll like it.  
> Sorry for my shitty English, it's not my native language.

Yuri thought of how to get rid of his fans, when…

‘Yuri, get on!’ it was Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan, on a BIKE? ready to help him? he was shocked, but in the same way, relieved. But, should he go with the other skater?…or shouldn’t he…

He just threw him a helmet, asking ‘Are you coming or not?’. His angels had found him, he didn’t have other choice. He climbed on the backseat of the motorbike and Otabek started riding it. 

Otabek Altin… the hero of Kazakhstan…he was a really weird guy. He didn’t know Yuri and he just wanted to help him? just because they were both skaters? Really weird… he was really weird…Yuri thought. Soon, he came closer to him and grabbed his waist. It was for his own safe. Yuri didn’t want to fall or something, so he just preferred to do this shameful thing. For his luck, the other guy didn’t say anything. He was so concerned at the riding…

Yuri enjoyed it, he really did. It was his first time on a bike. He could feel the wind blowing in his face, messing his hair. Finally, he felt free. He stopped thinking of skating, he just lived that moment, that ride, the freedom. And, for his luck, Otabek was a really quiet person, he didn’t say a word. Yuri didn’t mind being so close to the other skater. He could feel his perfume, it was a really beautiful one, very subtle. At a certain moment, his stomach started bothering him. First, he thought they were just some butterflies in his stomach, he was not used to being so close to someone, so he was a bit nervous. But later, he felt nauseous, the ride was not so exciting anymore. He just tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t. He breathed slowly, trying to make it disappear. No, he couldn’t throw up now, definitely NOT. His stomach didn’t seem to listen to him, so he just felt worse and worse. Some acid climbed in his throat, making it to burn. Yuri swallowed it, but soon, his mouth was filled with saliva. He placed a hand over it and tried to breath. ‘Just breathe, breathe, you can’t vomit here’ he thought. But of course, his stomach didn’t agree with that. It made an annoyed noise and he gurgled. He pressed his hand over his mouth tighter and whispered a ‘Pull over’, scared to open his mouth more. 

‘Hmm.. did you say something?’ Otabek asked, still concerned at riding the bike.

‘Pull over!’ Yuri shouted, feeling some stomach acid in his mouth. The other skater made as he told him and stopped the bike. He could just get down of it and run a few steps, before he felt dizzy and fell there, kneeling on the grass. Yuri started gurgling again and his half digested lunch splashed into the grass. He really hoped that Otabek didn’t follow him, but soon, someone knelt beside him and placed a hand on his back, the other one keeping his hair, to make it easier.A wave of vomit splattered through his lips and nose. It was so fast and so much content that it really scared Yuri. He started trembling. Otabek was rubbing his back to comfort him. ‘I can’t breath’ he said, before he started heaving again. ‘Easy, easy, breath. Follow my breath’ he said, breathing slowly. Yuri tried to follow it, but another mouthful of bile escaped his lips. He was shivering harder, despite of the fact that he sweated. Otabek took his hand from his back but soon, his jacket was on Yuri’s shoulders. His heaves were reduced to dry heaves and when he finished, he was exhausted. He let his head to rest a bit on Otabek’s shoulder and for his luck, the other guy didn’t say anything about it.

‘You did well, soldier…’ he whispered in Yuri’s ear.

‘How did you just call me?’ he asked. ‘Nothing, nothing. I didn’t know you get motion sick’

‘Me neither’ Yuri said, laughing.

Otabek Altin… The hero of Kazakhstan…he was a really weird guy… but something made Yuri want to know more about this weird guy…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it.^^


End file.
